As high capacitance, high voltage, and high reliability are required for capacitors used in electric components of vehicles, and the like, an electrolytic condenser, a film condenser, or the like, has been used.
However, a separate cooling device is required in the electrolytic condenser, the film condenser, or the like, due to their low thermal stability, thereby increasing cost of such electric components.
In order to solve this problem, a method of replacing the electrolytic condenser, the film condenser, or the like, by bonding several tens to several hundreds of multilayer capacitors that are thermally stable, but have low capacitance, to each other to obtain high capacitance may be considered.
As a method of binding the multilayer capacitors according to the related art, there is a method of binding two or three multilayer capacitors to each other using a thermal treatment after applying a binder such as high-temperature solder, or the like, to the multilayer capacitors or a metal frame.
However, this method according to the related art has a problem in that, in order to bind several tens to several hundreds of multilayer capacitors, several processes such as the application of the binder to the multilayer capacitors, stacking of the multilayer capacitors, thermal treatment, and the like, should be undertaken.